HARRY POTTER TRILOGY 3
by wizrgf
Summary: Ben heu....XD, la suite des autres, si vous avez pas suivi, personne ne vous demande de venir lire sinon, ben , vous avez qu'à vous jeter dans la gueule du loups, XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01 : Les condoléances.**

_Cher Ron, je sais que vous êtes tres inquiets à mon sujet, mais curieusement, je vais bien..._

" Non!".

Il était déja 23.00 mais Harry en était à sa vingtième boule dans la corbeille.

Après la mort de Sirius, il ne lui manquait plus aucun lien avec sa famille, et ça il ne savait plus tres bien le faire ressentir à Ron et Hermione.

Et il n'en avait pas envie.

" ESPECE DE PETIT ...!"

Par réflexe, Harry sauta sur son lit, attrapa le drap et couvra vite son bureau et ses lettres ratées.

Le drap avait à peine frolé le bois que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec une violence qui fit trembler les murs.

L'oncle Vernon dans toute sa splendeur... le front plein de sueur, la moustache frémissante et un air degoûté trônait sur son visage à la vue d'Harry.

- C-O-M-B-I-E-N DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS RECEVOIR D'APPEL DE TON MONDE !

-Hein!

- UN DE TES... AMIS... EST A L'APPAREIL , ALORS JE REPETE!

- Oh non...

- PAS D'APPELS, PAS D'HIBOUX, PAS DE VISITEURS DANS LA CHEMINEE, PAS DE GATEAUX VOLANTS, PAS DE ... S-O-R-C-E-L-L-E-R-I-E!

- D'accord!

Harry s'apprétait à contourner l'oncle Vernon et descendre répondre au teléphone, quand ce dernier lui barra le passage.

- Ou crois tu aller!

- Repondre à un appareil ou les gens discutent ... je crois!

- Tu ne fera rien! Je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix à l'heure ou commence notre émission !

- Pousse toi!

Harry mit la main dans sa poche de derrière et lança un regard menaçant à son oncle.

- Ahahaha! Qu'as tu l'intention de faire? Appeler ton parrain?

Harry recula et tenta de ne pas montrer à son oncle qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol, comment aurait-il pu savoir? il sortit sa baguette...

L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui tenait dans sa main gauche une lettre dont le papier n'était pas étranger à Harry.

- Hum, Hum! _Cher monsieur Potter, nous esperons tous ici que vous alliez mieux._

_Nous vous presentons officiellement nos condoléances suite à la mort de notre regretté ami Sirius Black._

_Il était un sorcier admirable, un homme d'honneur et un parrain fier(. _L'oncle Vernon poussa un soupir moqueur

_Nous sommes ravis à l'idée de vous accueillir en sixième année._

_Vous trouverez la liste de vos manuels scolaires au derrière de cette lettre._

_Veuillez agréer mes sincères salutations, _Bla bla...

_Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de l'école de magie--Poudlard._ Enfin, bref!

Ton parrain n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme!".

Harry avait l'impression que quelqun venait de lui arracher les intestins.

Il tendait encore sa baguette, mais avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait là.

Une seule chose ne l'avait pas quitté à ce moment là... sa rage.

Un gémissement furieux sortit de sa bouche , et soudain une lumière mauve intense s'exposa à la suite d'un bruit assourdissant ...

BBAAAAAOOOUUUUMMMMM----------------------------------------------------

Lorsque tout se dissipa lentement, Harry vit avec satisfaction l'oncle Vernon inconscient contre le mur du couloir d'en face.

Les pas agités et les cris paniqués de la tante Pétunia dans les escaliers, retentirent déja.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui prêter de l'attention, un hibou déboula par la fenêtre et atterit sur le sol en boule.

Hedwige, perchée sur le haut du placard de la chambre regarda le petit volatile d'un air hautain avant de se retourner.

Harry savait de quoi il s'agissait avant même d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

**Secrétariat Minsitère de la magie.**

_Cher monsieur Potter, vous avez fait usage de la magie sans aucune autorisation hors de l'école, ce jour à vingt-trois heures trente._

_Ceci est un premier avertissement cette année, mais esperons le dernier de votre scolarité._

_Cependant, vous recevrez dans les heures à venir une visite importante._

_Il vous est donc interdit de quitter les lieux._

**Darnela Jenson. Première secrétaire au bureau du ministre de la magie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02: Robert Laines.**

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'Harry bloquait la porte de sa chambre avec le bureau.

La tante Pétunia était incontrôlable.

" JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE PAYER! S'IL NE SORT PAS DU COMA, JE TE TUE: JE TE JURE QUE...aAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harry arrêta de donner à manger à Hedwige et l'autre hibou postal, pour ouvrir la porte.

Il tira son bureau vers l'arrière et tourna la poignée de sa porte avec prudence.

Quand l'entrée était entièrement ouverte, Harry vit sa tante figée avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

Il s'agenouilla pour saisir sa baguette qui était restée à terre et se releva aussitôt.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se colla contre le mur et ne vit personne dans le couloir, il descendit les escaliers incertain.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignèrent et un silence inquiétant s'installa.

Harry décida de ne pas faire attention au rythme rapide qu'avait pris son coeur et avanca sur la pointe des pieds, le dos au mur et le regard filtrant entre les rayons des réverbères de dehors que laissait passer les fenêtres d'en bas.

Il ne lui restait plus que quatres marches pour arriver au rez de chaussée.

TROIS MARCHES...

DEUX MARCHES...

UNE MARCHE...

CCCCrrrraaaaccc.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ne bougea plus. Il avait oublié la dernière marche, celle dont le bois allait se casser.

Il resta quelques secondes à retenir sa respiration dans le silence terrifiant qui ne quittait pas l'endroit.

-Hnn!

TTLACC!

Un gémissement se fit entendre de la cuisine avant qu'un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et avança .

Il était adossé contre l'entrée et tenait sa baguette fermement, ses yeux ne cessaient de tourner dans tous les sens, et une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front.

_- _Qui est là!

Aucune réponse...

Il mit son doigt sur l'interrupteur à gauche et appuya pour rétablir la lumière mais en vain...

- Je vous avertis, je n'ai pas peur de me défendre, montrez vous!

Harry avait laissé filé cette phrase mais tremblait intérieurement.

- C'était...une très jolie assiette!

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il y avait quelqun au fond de la cuisine. Une voix féminine.

- Qui est là?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas!

Le silence revint quelques secondes.

-...Non! Non...

- Si!

-... Zina?

Harry entendit un petit bruit juste avant que la lumière revienne dans la maison.

Il remit ses lunettes et vit incrédule Zina Parker.

- GAGNE!

Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Elle recula et le regarda.

- Tu as l'intention de reprendre un air normal? Et de parler? Non, parce que là...

- Tu...

- Quoi?

Harry sentit sa colère monter.

- TU NE POUVAIS PAS JUSTE SONNER!

Zina croisa les bras et prit un air vexé.

- Je vois que tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour! Une petite blague de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, non!

- Figer ma tante, arrêter l'alimentation éclectrique, casser la vaisselle , ne pas répondre et jouer à cache cache, c'est ça que tu appelle une " petite blague"?

- Heu...je... je te rembourserais l'assiette de ta tante, elle était posée sur le bord de la table, elle serait tombée à tout moment!

- J'ai failli mourrir d'une crise cardiaque à seize ans à cause de ma demie soeur qui s'inquiète pour une assiette!

- Bon! Ok, je ne te la rembourserais pas, tu es content!

Harry se frappa le front desesperé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était installé dans la cuisine face à Zina qui avait preparé du thé pour se faire pardonner.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

- Mes... parents ne veulent plus de moi. Je ne savais pas ou aller.

Harry reposa sa tasse de thé et la regarda intrigué.

- Pourquoi?

- Hein?...ben, disons que je ne suis pas très demandée comme amie.

- Non! Pourquoi tes parents ne veulent plus de toi!

- Ouais, bon...

Zina prit sa tasse du potager et vint s'asseoir face à son petit demi frère.

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas une situation tres facile pour moi...

- Zina?

- Je...je suis vide...

Le silence revint, mais pas de la même manière.

- Heu... tu n'as plus de sang dans les veines?

- Harry!

Elle se leva et se mit de dos à Harry. Ses épaules tremblaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

Harry la rejoignit et l'enlaça sans poser de questions...

**DDDRRRRRRINNNNGGGG!**

- Je vais ouvrir, ne bouge pas!

Zina hocha la tête et resta seule dans la cuisine.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se trouva face à un homme assez curieux.

Il pleuvait dehors, et sur le seuil, un homme trempé en costard regardait Harry en souriant.

-Heu...Oui?

- Robert Laines! En...enchanté de vous..., L'homme redressa ses grandes lunettes, et se pencha pour ramasser ses dossiers qui étaient tombés sur le sol.

Il se redressa gêné.

- Enchanté de vous connaitre Harry Potter! Je suis accompagnateur spécial pour les jeunes sorciers . C'est le ministère de la magie qui m'envoit!

Il serra la main d'Harry si fort que ce dernier serra les dents poliment.

- Hem... qu'est ce que vous devez faire? Me renvoyer? Me punir?

L'homme ouvrit ses yeux si grands qu'ils paraissaient à la limite de tomber par terre. Il releva sa mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui tombait sur le front.

- Merlin, non! Non, non...pas du tout! Je vais juste vous accompagner, ou plus officieusement...vous suivre toute l'année. C'est tres simple.

Il sourit fièrement, pendant qu' Harry lui demandait de rentrer .

- Merci de votre hospitalité monsieur Potter! C'est tres...convivial!

Harry ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui étonné.

- Convivial!

-Oui, c'est la première fois que je mets mes pieds dans un lieu moldu, c'est...different.

Il s'assit sur le sofa du petit salon face à la telévision, et attendit patiemment qu' Harry lui pose des questions.

- Different, peut être . Mais convivial... Attendez , je reviens!

Harry le laissa et alla rejoindre Zina dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait plus personne sauf un mot sur lequel on pouvait lire simplement: " Merci".

Il reposa le mot sur le potager et partit vite liberer la tante pétunia à l'étage.

Quand elle descendit, elle était aussi enervée qu'il ya une heure, puisqu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été figée.

Elle descendit les escaliers furieuse, et prit la direction du salon.

Robert Laines, le visiteur d'Harry était assis sur le sofa, ses dossiers sous le bras, les lunettes correctement fixées sur son nez, et le regard fixe sur le mur.

La tante Pétunia fut surprise de trouver un homme inconnu dans son salon et le prenant pour un moldu en visite, elle se calma et s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour! Excusez moi, qui êtes vous?

Robert se redressa avec une vitesse fulgurante et ses lunettes tomberent sur le sol.

Gêné encore une fois, il les ramassa et se présenta à la tante Pétunia assez étonnée.

- Robert Laines! Je suis...

Harry lui fit signe de se taire derrière sa tante.

- Il est venu faire... un sondage!

Elle se retourna vers son neveu et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tais toi! Laisse parler le monsieur, il est assez intelligent pour s'exprimer seul je pense!

Robert tremblait légèrement, et reprit le contrôle de sa voix étouffée.

La tante le regardait .

- Quel genre de sondage monsieur?

- Sur... les courchettes!

Harry avait le même regard surpris que sa tante.

- Excusez moi? qu...qu'est ce que c'est que ça!

- Heu, vous savez! On mange avec, madame!

- Des courgettes?

- Heu, je pensais plutôt à des fourchettes... dit Harry en s'attirant une nouvelle fois un des regards maléfiques de sa tante.

- C'est ça!

Robert sourit à pleines dents apparemment fier de lui.

-Bon, eh bien, alors!

La tante Pétunia d'habitude si polie avec les gens de son "espece toute à fait normale" comme dirait l'oncle Vernon, commençait à perdre patience.

- Nos fourchettes sont superbes monsieur, nous sommes satisfaits et les utilisons sans cesse!

- ...Sauf quand Dudley s'y met avec les doigts!

Harry venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et regarda ailleurs.

- Je...je vais accompagner monsieur Laines dehors!

La tante Pétunia le regarda et dit au revoir à Robert en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et profita du temps doux de l'été pour marcher avec Robert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03: Le roman du monde.**

Harry et Robert Laines venaient d'arriver au rond point le plus proche de Privet Drive.

La rue était desèrte à 01.00 du matin et les réverbères éclairaient les lieux.

- Monsieur Laines, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas en quoi consiste exactement votre...rôle!

- Et bien, fatigués de vous menacer ou de vous punir comme ils le faisaient, le ministère a proposé une autre façon de vous faire comprendre que la magie pratiquée hors de votre école est dangereuse ! Cette proposition était de m'engager!

Je vais devoir vous accompagner à l'école cette année, chez vos amis, à vos sorties, j'écrirai un rapport, et heu...monsieur Potter?

Harry le regardait d'un air choqué.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez presque me parler de mes besoins!

Robert éclata de rire, et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non, mais...enfin, non! Ecoutez, ce n'est pas posssible! C'est...horrible!

- Monsieur Potter, vous aurez quand même droit à un jour de solitude, bien sur! Dumbledore vous le donnera des votre arrivée à poudlard!

- Je suis pressé de le voir...

Harry ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait prévu cette année à un inconnu mais comptait bien s'y tenir.

- Ecoutez, est ce qu'on peut encore me faire passer devant un tribunal?

L'homme avala de travers une pastille de menthe qu'il avait dans la bouche, et regarda Harry surpris.

- Je vous demande pardon!

- Je prefere risquer quelque chose et passer devant une cour de justice pour m'être défendu, qu'être traqué dans chacun de mes gestes toute l'année!

Robert Laines avait curieusement l'air vexé.

- C'est si horrible que ça monsieur Potter?

- D'accord... vous ne vous rendez pas compte! Ecoutez, c'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais vu ça, je refuse!

- Bien...

Robert sortit un calepin et un stylo de ses dossiers et commença à ecrire quelque chose l'air concentré.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites?

- Je ...rapporte!

Harry se contrôla pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

- ...Hum, d'accord!

" AHAHAHAHAHA! QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A? ELLE EST PAS CONTEEENTE?"...

Harry et Robert se retournèrent et virent la bande de Dudley en train de s'esclaffer avec des bouteilles à la main.

Jarell, un des amis de Dudley maltraitait une fille qui essayait de se débattre.

Harry vit rouge et courut l'aider.

- Ne jamais se mêler des affaires moldues sans autorisation, hurlait Robert.

Harry se jetta sur Jarell Connor et prit la fille par le bras. Elle avait une blessure assez ouverte au front.

Dudley bouscula Harry et le poussa à terre.

- DEGAGE ESPECE DE MUTANT! TE MÊLE PAS DE CA!

La jeune fille, furieuse lui sauta dessus et lui donna un enorme coup de poing.

Dudley était à terre et saignait de la lèvre, ses amis saouls, le regardait en riant du fait qu'il s'était fait battre par une fille.

Harry se releva et prit son cousin par le col en lui promettant de le tuer si jamais il recommençait.

Ses amis, morts de rire tendaient une bouteille d'alcool à Dudley qui partit avec eux.

Harry se retourna fou de rage, et vit que la fille était inconsciente sur le sol.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena chez la vieille dame aux chats qui le gardait souvent avant.

Il frappa à la porte et remarqua que monsieur Laines était déja derrière lui , toujours en train d'écrire tranquillement.

- ...OOuui?

- Madame Figgs! C'est Harry, ouvrez s'il vous plait.

La vieille dame ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer avec Robert Laines derrière lui.

- Qui c'est ... lui?

Harry allongea la jeune fille sur le canapé.

- C'est mon ombre! S'il vous plait, pouvez vous la soigner? Elle est blessée à la tête.

Madame Figg se fraya un chemin parmi ses chats et la regarda de plus près.

- Ah, effectivement! Pas qu'un peu! Je vais la recoudre, c'est assez ouvert! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Mon cousin et sa bande ... je ne sais pas tout, mais je les ai vus la tirer par les cheveux, si je pouvais les...

Madame Figgs alluma la télévision avant de se lever chercher sa boite à couture et des bandages.

- Vous avez une kélévision? Et vous recousez les gens?

Robert avait l'air étonné de voir une sorcière avec des objets moldus.

Madame Figgs revint avec sa boite et s'installa à côté de la fille blessée.

- En général, ça s'appelle une Télévision, et je ne fais plus de magie, je préfere la médecine, mon p'tit! Harry tu veux rester ici?

- Je ne sais pas...

Harry avait l'air fatigué de cette soirée incroyable.

La visite de Zina, l'appel manqué de Ron, l'attaque sur son oncle, et une bagarre dans la rue, s'en était trop pour ce soir.

- Je crois, oui... si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien, va te coucher en haut, Harry! Il ya une chambre vide avec un matelas, je te laisse te débrouiller, j'dois m'occuper de ton amie, quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, elle ira surement mieux.PUTSY! REDONNE SES CROQUETTES A KROKYE!

-Heu...merci.

Harry allait enjamber la première marche quand quelque chose attira son attention.

- C'est avec ce magnifique récit que la jeune écolière Hermione Granger résidant à londres à gagné notre concours!

Harry s'approcha de la télévision, et augmenta le son.

Une journaliste parlait d'un concours en mentionnant Hermione... bizarre...

Harry s'exclama " OH!".

Hermione et ses parents passaient à la télévision .

- Oui, nous sommes très fière d'elle, en fait, elle s'est inscrite sans notre accord, mais quand Hermione veut quelque chose, vous savez...

- Merci, madame Granger! Dites moi, Hermione, d'ou tenez vous une histoire pareille! Vous devez avoir une imagination incroyable!

- Eh, bien...heu, en fait ma grand mère me racontait toujours des histoires, elle a..été ma muse, héhé!

Harry était choqué mais avait une folle envie de rire, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air tres à l'aise à l'écran.

- Bien, vous avez donc gagné le prix incroyable! Vous allez publier votre magnifique histoire! Que ressentez vous!

- Je suis... tres heureuse, merci!

- Au revoir mademoiselle! Parlons à présent des mysterieuses invasions de sauterelles dans les champs de...

Harry éteignit le poste et se retourna choqué.

Mrs Figgs souriait pendant que Robert affichait une mine scandalisé.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait!

- Harry, tu n'es pas au courant! Elle est dans de beaux draps!

- Comment ça? qu'est ce qui s'est passé!

- Elle ne t'a pas écrit? C'est étrange...bref! Hermione a écrit un roman, sauf que... ce n'est que la verité. Elle a tout raconté sur notre monde!

Harry se sentit défaillir.

- Pardon?

- Elle veut avoir l'avis des moldus sur notre situation face à Voldemort! Elle pense que personne ne pourrait la prendre au serieux, donc elle a fonçé.

- Puis-je savoir depuis quand l'avis des moldus est fondé sur la raison?

Harry et Mrs Figg se tournèrent vers Robert .

- Ecoutez monsieur" c'est un scandale", nous vivons dans leur monde et eux ne savent rien du notre, peut etre trouveraient-ils une solution!

- Ben voyons...

Mrs Figg prit sa baguette derrière elle et avait l'air de vouloir s'en servir sur Robert.

- Plus de magie hein, glissa Harry.

La vieille dame lui fit un sourire il le lui rendit.

- C'est surement pour ça que Ron a voulu m'appeler!

- Weasley t'a appelé? Comment ont réagi tes monstres de tuteurs?

- Comme réagissent des monstres, je pense! Mon oncle est à l'hopitâl dans le coma et c'est pour ça que ce monsieur est là!

Robert sourit fierement et remit ses lunettes en place avant de continuer son rapport déja étonamment long.

- Mouais, nous allons devoir aller tous nous coucher pour laisser cette jeune fille se reposer. FLAG, BON CHAT! ON SE CALME!

Harry avait honte de lui, mais il l'avait oublié. Il était fatigué...

Il jeta un regard à cette inconnue couchée sur le canapée derrière Robert et mrs Figg.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais à la lueur des bougies, elle était vraiment tres belle.

Elle avait de magnifiques longs cheveux noirs et avait un superbe teint malgré ses blessures.

Une belle jeune fille noire aux yeux en amande.

Rien que pour ça, elle pouvait le faire penser à Cho, mais elle avait l'air plus charmante encore.

- Oui, vous avez raison! Bonne nuit alors!

- Hum...Harry? Ou va t-il dormir?

Mrs figg pointa du doigt Robert qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

- Je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour se débrouiller seul!

Harry monta les marches et souhaita une bonne nuit à mrs Figg.

- Bonne nuit monsieur Laines!

Elle éteignit les lumières ...

- Mais , voyons! Vous n'allez pas me laisser là!

- Ahahahahahahaaaaaa!

Elle laissa son plus gros rire exploser et alla se coucher.

Robert posa son dossier sur le sol, enleva ses lunettes , prit un coussin et se coucha sur la moquette moelleuse en bas du canapé. Les chats de mrs Figg se pelotèrent autour de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04: Keira Terell.**

Douze!

Il y avait douze arraignées sur le plafond de la chambre!

Si ron aurait été la, il serait déja loin...

Harry venait de se réveillait et le soleil était bien levé.

Il se releva et se sentait perdu dans cette chambre avec un matelas, une penderie et douze arraignées au plafond.

" MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE CA VA!", " DIS DONC GAMINE TU VAS TE CALMER OUI!".

Harry fonça vers la porte et se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée.

Il était arrivée en haut des marches et vit mrs Figg, Robert et la belle fille blessée à table.

Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, ça se comprenait du point de vue d'une personne normale qui se réveille dans une maison inconnue avec des gens inconnus et dans un mauvais étât...

- Tiens! Bonjour Harry! Te 'oilà enfin...

La fille leva les yeux vers lui, et se leva dans sa direction.

Elle l'attendait en bas des marches , les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est toi qui m'a kidnappée!

Harry descendit les escaliers choqué.

- Je...te demande pardon?

- Qu'est ce que je fiche ici? Pour qui tu te prends? le prince charmant!! Descends un peu qu'on s'explique!

- Elle voulait dire qu'elle s'appelle Keira Terell, qu'elle est orpheline, qu'elle n'a pas de maison et qu'elle te remercie de l'avoir aidée hier soir!

Harry vit la fille jeter un regard noir à mrs Figg avant de foncer vers le canapé et prendre son sac à dos.

- Attends!

Keira se dirigeait vers la porte folle de rage, mais Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Il la devança et bloqua la porte.

- Qui es tu?

- Cicatrice, pousse toi de mon chemin.

Harry n'avait jamais vu une fille si belle avec un si mauvais caractère.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec mon cousin hier?

- Ton cousin!

- Oui, et sa bande...

Keira recula et se dirigea en direction du canapée ou elle s'écroula.

- Oui, je m'en souviens... je n'ai donc pas rêvé!...cette petite bande d'imbéciles...oh, mon dieu!

Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! ça ne te regarde pas, je veux juste les retrouver!

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais me défendre! Ils vont me le payer, je t'assure!

- Comme hier?

Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus-gris et lui donna une tappe sur le torse.

- Ecoute, c'est gentil de m'avoir aidée, mais je m'en serais sortie de toute façons!

Harry l'accompagna à la sortie et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à la laisser partir.

-Ou tu habite?

- T'as entendu la vieille! Je suis orpheline, je vis dans la rue et je vais tres bien, j'aime ma vie et je ne supporte pas la pitié, c'est compris!

Elle remonta une bretelle de son sac à dos et se préparait à s'en aller.

- Moi... moi aussi, je suis orphelin.

Keira se dirigea vers lui d'un pas précipité.

- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour te rapprocher de moi! C'est pas très fin!

-...Hein, quoi? Non, non! Je le suis vraiment, je vis chez ma tante et mon oncle mais on ne s'aime pas du tout. Mes parents ... sont morts il ya environ quinze ans.

Keira lui offrait un regard mi sceptique, mi compréhensif.

- Et tu fais quoi? Tu vas à l'école?

- ...Plus pour longtemps.

- Tu devrais continuer le plus possible, moi ça fait trois ans que je n'y vais plus, et j'ai pas beaucoup d'opportunités.

- C'est... dommage pour toi, je suis désolé.

- C'est de la pitié? demanda menaçante, Keira.

- Non, de la compréhension.

- Bien, c'est mieux en effet.

Elle lui sourit pour la première fois, et Harry put apprécier son superbe sourire aux dents magnifiquement blanches.

- Je dois y aller! Ravie de t'avoir connu, ciao!

Elle était déja presque à la fin de l'allée quand elle fit demi tour vers lui.

- ... Tu peux me dire pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te laisser?

Harry se sentit rougir, ça ne lui été jamais arrivé...

Keira lui offrit un deuxième sourire.

- Est ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plait arrêter de donner des coups de pieds à MES CHATS?

- Madame Figg! je les repousse tout simplement! Je n'apprécie pas ces bêtes ! Spécialement quand elles sont plus de quinze!

- J'en ai seize! Vous oubliez Kittie! Elle dort depuis hier à létage dans la douche, ça vous dérange? v'z'allez le noter dans vot' calepin!

- Non, madame! Ce n'est pas en quoi consiste mon travail!

- Ouais, j'ai déja vu des enfants faire la même chose que vous , dans les récréations contre leurs ennemis! répondit mrs Figg en terminant de débarrasser la table.

- Je... je ne fais pas que rapporter! Je... je suis mes clients , se défendit Robert , assis sur le canapé.

Mrs Figg se retourna amusée.

- Donc en plus d'être un vautour, vous êtes un rat! Tres original!

Elle posa les plats dans la cuisine, quand Robert se leva et redressa furieusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je ne supporterais pas vos sarcasmes une seconde de plus, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille bonne femme aigrie par le temps! Au revoir madame!

- Dégagez d'ma vue mouton du ministère!

Mrs Figg l'aura vite detesté.

Robert passa le seuil de la porte quand il vit à droite Harry avec Keira.

- Monsieur Potter! La rentrée est demain, quel mode de transport avez vous prévu?

Harry se retourna.

- Je n'ai jamais rien prévu de ma vie, monsieur Laines. Je peux mourrir à tout moment...

Keira sursauta ainsi que Robert.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis?

- Ben... c'est vrai, non? Pourquoi prévoir alors que Vol...BREF! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne prévois rien car je préfere avancer avec ce qui arrive.

- Tu as raison Harry, c'est vrai.

Keira posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Monsieur Potter?

- Je vais au terrier!

- Excusez moi?

Robert ne connaissait pas Ron, donc ou il vivait non plus...

- Harry, nos points communs ont reussi à me calmer un peu, ça m'a fait du bien, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'espere qu'on se reverra.

- Attends! Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

- Je fais la plonge dans un bar de londres, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie.

- Tu as seize ans non?

- Oui, mais le patron est un vieil ami, il m'héberge de temps en temps dans sa cuisine.

Harry n'y pouvait plus rien, il avait pitié d'elle.

- Ca te plairait un petit changement de paysage?

Keira avait un regard interrogateur, mais Harry était sur de lui. Il y aurait surement du travail pour elle au terrier, elle pourrait aider mrs Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05: Le terrier.**

Harry venait de revenir de chez les dursley en courant avec Hedwige dans les bras, la tante Pétunia lui avait apparemment reservé un assez mauvais accueil.

Après avoir remercié mrs Figg de son aide, Harry et Keira prirent la direction de la rue derrière Robert qui portait son dossier sous le bras, la tête haute sans un mot.

Quelques metres plus tards, il recula.

- Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je vous parler en privé?

-...oui, d'accord. Excuse moi Keira!

- Ouais, ouais... lui répondit-elle en les devançant un peu.

- Ecoutez, je sais que je suis censé me taire et vous suivre partout, mais ce parcours est quelque peu inhabituel...

- En ma compagnie, ça vous arrivera beaucoup monsieur Laines.

- Non, je veux dire... amener avec soi une moldue dans un lieu sorcier... n'est ce pas assez risqué?

- J'ai confiance en elle.

Il rejoignit Keira et tous les trois partirent à la recherche du magicobus.

Harry avait pensé à un moyen de ne pas choquer Keira à bord du transport magique.

Il devra payer Stan et le chauffeur du magicobus tres cher pour qu'ils puissent conduire tout à fait normalement...

Il était déja 13.00 heures et Harry, Keira et Robert attendaient encore le magicobus derrière le quartier aux chantiers interminables.

D'immenses grues en fumées épaisses, cette zone était vraiment horrible...

Mais parfaite pour attendre un bus magique.

- Tu es sur que c'est ici? Je ne vois pas d'arrêt.

- Oui, oui. C'est là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon...

vvmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.ZZZZzboouuummmmmmm...

Le magicobus venait de ciller tres dangereusement à l'angle de la ruelle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Keira, choquée...

- Oh, ça va?

Harry la prit par les épaules.

- Heu, j'ai failli me faire jeter à l'autre bout du quartier par un bus qui ressemble à un vieux musée gloque à roulettes, mais ...ça va, ça va...

- Tu veux bien attendre ici avec monsieur Laines quelques secondes?

Keira hocha la tête et se glissa derrière Robert qui avait l'air de se demander comment pensait agir Harry...

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Harry apparut aux portes du bus.

- C'est parti!

Apres quelques minutes de trajet, Keira avait remarqué des lustres, des lits occupés, et une petite tête bizarre accrochée au rétroviseur du chauffeur.

Sans oublier le contrôleur étrange qui demandait à Harry comment il avait vaincu un maitre...

- Bethan Avenue!

Le bus se stoppa et le chauffeur tapotait nerveusement le tableau de bord...

Une petite vieille dame avec un chien dans son panier venait de descendre de l'étage d'au dessus.

- Merci... ce voyage était tres étrange... très agréable, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive? Ou sont passés vos vitesses, vos...

Stan se leva paniqué et poussa la vieille dame vers la sortie.

- Merci madame! Nous vous remercions de votre confiance en le ma... heu, moldubus!

Harry et Robert se regardèrent amusés.

- Moldubus! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom? Tu m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas situé dans les quartiers actifs ce service...

Keira était vraiment tres étonnée par ce transport.

Quelques minutes plus tards, le bus venait d'arriver sur le pont qui menait à l'autoroute.

Soudain , le bus s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de redémarrer dans une vitesse ahurissante.

Harry se leva enervé en essayant de s'accrocher aux barres et se jeta malgré lui sur Stan qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui.

- Non, mais qu'est ce qui se passe! Vous êtes fous? NOUS AVONS UNE MOLDUE A BORD!

- Je ne sais pas, Ernie était pourtant daccord...

Harry le lacha et se dirigea difficilement vers l'avant du bus.

Ernie avait l'air perdu... il tentait de garder le contrôle du véhicule tout en s'approchant dangereusement de deux camions...

- ERNIE! Qu'est ce que vous faites!

- Je... je ne contrôle plus le magicobus! l'accélérateur est enclenché sur la vitesse maximale. Harry, si nous ne voulons pas y passer mon p'tit bonhomme i' va falloir que je puisse passer entre ces deux camions!

- Ernie, vous n'allez pas nous faire votre amincicement général devant elle! Doublez les!

- Je n'ai pas la place! Je n'ai pas le choix!

- Mais, mais...

Ernie enclencha le systeme magique et tous les passagers du bus durent se faufiler à toute vitesse entre les deux camions.

Peu après la vitesse prévue au début revint violemment en faisant freiner le bus à toute allure et collant une fois de plus Harry contre la vitre.

Maintenant... c'était le moment! Il devait..se retourner.Et la regarder...

Elle était là...

Les yeux grands ouverts , les ongles enfoncés dans son siège et hochant la tête sans s'arrêter.

Harry s'avança vers elle.

- Keira... écoute moi...

- non, non,non,non, je...je rrrrêve...

- Keira?

Elle s'évanouit à nouveau sur le sol.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au terrier et Harry paya quand même Stan et Ernie pour ne pas avoir à leur parler.

Robert portait dans ses bras Keira, pendant qu'Harry avait dans ses bras les dossiers " si précieux" de son accompagnateur.

Ils franchirent la barrière et avancèrent vers la porte de derrière.

" Sois pas idiote!"

Harry entendit une voix familière retentir vers l'arrière de la maison.

- Venez, monsieur Laines...

Ils s'approchèrent du jardin, et Harry sut enfin à qui cette voix parlait.

Ronald Weasley tenait sa petite soeur; Ginny par les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...

- Salut vous!

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent avant de se retourner.

- Harry!

Harry était ravi de voir enfin son meilleur ami, mais remarqua surtout la beauté grandissante de la jeune Weasley qu'il salua d'un faible geste de la main.

- Salut, harry, lui répondit sèchement Ginny avant de le contourner et se diriger vers la cuisine avec une mine répugnée.

- ça alors! Comment ... quand..., c'est super que tu sois là! Tu ne me répondais pas, je m'inquiétais mon vieux!

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Ron, je te présente Robert Laines, mon acc...

- Je le connais! Il a suivi Fred et Georges les première semaines lors de l'ouverture de leur magasin. Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec toi?

Ron avait ces yeux choqués qu'Harry conaissait tant...

- Il me...suit.

- Plus précisément, j'observerai le comportement d'Harry tout au long de son année scolaire et construirai au fur et à mesure un rapport qui sera transmis à monsieur Scrimgeour, notre ministre de la magie!

Robert posa maladroitement Keira sur une vieille chaise longue en bois à moitié cassée et redressa ses lunettes avant de reprendre des bras d'Harry ses dossiers.

- Heu... et...et elle c'est qui?

Harry se retourna et expliqua à Ron la situation difficile de Keira. Il eut droit alors à des " Non, mais tu as perdu la tête!", ou des " C'est une moldue, et mon père ne va pas pouvoir la lacher, tu le sais bien!".

Robert s'était déja assis sur un petit banc et griffonait son bloc notes.

-... Il y a...quelque chose chez elle qui me donne envie de tout lui dire, tu comprends?

- Et qu'est ce que c'est?

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai une grande confiance en elle.

Ron le dévisagea.

- Dumbledore aussi a confiance en Rogue, je te rapelle...

Harry le regarda agacé.

- Qu'est ce qui'spasse avec Ginny?

- Heu, ben...rien, une querelle de frères et soeurs, tu sais...

Ron émit un rire forcé et essaya de se donner un air dégagé tandis qu'Harry plonga son regard dans ses yeux.

- Ron...

- Bon, on rentre? Venez, monsieur Laines! Moi, je vais chercher de l'aide pour la moldue!

Il les devança mal à l'aise et Harry décida de ne pas laisser tomber cette mysterieuse affaire...

Robert et Harry soutenaient Keira par les épaules quand Fred et Georges sortirent en trombe de la maison pour les aider tandis que le reste de la famille accueilla Harry avec enthousiasme.


End file.
